


with heads inside a dream

by randomclustermissile (orphan_account)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hanging, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/randomclustermissile
Summary: This is a short one-shot inspired by leariqa’s cinematic of the same name. I’m gonna post the link here cause you absolutely should watch it! I’m utterly obsessed with ithttps://youtu.be/ygWQktT4RR0
Kudos: 11





	with heads inside a dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [with heads inside a dream](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/706141) by Leariqa. 



I opened my eyes. I was sitting on the edge of a pool outside a hotel. The Hotel Mirai, I’ve come to know it well. I took a deep breath in, the sound emanating from my open mouth jittery and disjointed. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, and I felt the wave of everything that had happened hit me all at once. 

_ “How can I choose? Someone like me… making a choice like this? How can I just throw my existence away!? I’VE HAD ENOUGH!” _

_ “Hajime, NO!” _

I opened my eyes again, suddenly feeling my heart rate increase. My thoughts were interrupted by a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned and my eyes interlocked with the eyes of Nagito Komaeda. 

“You did the right thing, Hajime. I’m sorry.” He looked away. “I was wrong.”

For a man like him to admit he was wrong… I turned my attention back to the pool. The simulated sun was hot on my skin, and the pool was cool on my submerged feet. I looked around. Everyone was quietly talking amongst themselves. Even Nekomaru was quiet. I was confident the remaining survivors still resented me. I finally exhaled. 

In the distance, a girl who wasn’t there stood, her image flickering in sync with the glitchy monitor behind me. I couldn’t look at either of them. Her name was Chiaki Nanami, or at least it was when she existed. She was holding the arm of a pink and white bunny mascot. Together, they were the observers of this world. They used to be a part of us, but now they’ve been reduced to nothing more than the role they were assigned. Observers. I watched Chiaki, staring at us, seemingly desperate to rejoin us, but she didn’t move. To look at Chiaki in the eye was to look inside the lens of a surveillance camera. I’m sure she only blames herself. 

A girl quietly playing her guitar stood up, ceasing the peaceful background noise. She stood up and stretched. Ibuki Mioda. Last time I saw her she was hanging from the ceiling. I’m sure she doesn’t even remember. Hiyoko and Mahiru smiled at each other, putting flowers that Mahiru had collected in each others’ hair. 

Gradually, everyone climbed out of the pool. The sun was beginning to set, and thus the second part of our ‘party’ was due to begin. But I also didn’t want to be alone either. I watched the man we call Byakuya slowly get out of the pool, waving the inflatable donut he was sitting in around, making Hiyoko and Teruteru laugh. However, he immediately became diplomatic as usual, and instructed us to change into our kimonos and head for the beach. Nekomaru and Akane were already changed, and headed to the supermarket to get the fireworks. Kazuichi flicked his hair back, his wet pink hair glistening in the evening sun. I slowly dragged my feet back to my cottage and got changed. 

A few minutes later, night had settled, and we had all gathered at the beach. Nagito smiled at me, and I forced a smile at him in return. I couldn’t bring myself to forgive him for what he did, but his Machiavellian philosophy was probably the main reason we survived, in a morbid sense. Forcing myself to believe that was the only way I could look at him anymore. 

Byakuya tapped on my shoulder and pointed to the fireworks. I nodded. I gestured to Ibuki and we walked over to the fireworks and began lighting them. We stood back and everyone gathered around to watch the display. Everyone watched in amazement. Even Gundham seemed happy. Fuyuhiko timidly grasped the hand of his childhood friend, Peko. They smiled at each other. Fuyuhiko’s memory of sacrificing the one he loved just to save everyone else was still weighing on his mind. Mikan lay down on the sand, eyes on the stars. I looked around again. Nekomaru and Akane, having fully assembled all of the fireworks, began wrestling off to the side, giggling the whole time. Nagito was staring into the trees. Following his eyes, I once again found myself staring at the face of Chiaki Nanami. She quickly turned and walked back down the hill, disappearing from sight. In between her and Nagito, it seemed the ones I loved the most also caused me the most pain. I shook my head. The same could be said for everyone here. That’s what  _ she  _ wanted. I looked back to the beach. Sonia was staring off into the horizon. Gundham walked up beside her and placed a hamster on her shoulder. She smiled, her cheeks wet with tears. Mikan sat up and rested on Ibuki’s back, who was sitting down and resuming her soft music on the guitar. 

“I live in a hologram with you…” She sang. 

Hiyoko, responding to the music, stood up and pulled Mahiru on to her feet. Gradually, their bodies moved in tandem, swaying back and forth to the music. 

Before long, the night had ended, and we found ourselves back at the pool again the next day. It was routine at this point. Living beside the pool, where everything was good. The monitor outside the hotel buzzed. I made the mistake of glancing at it. The horrors of the world wormed their way back into my memory. Destruction. War. Famine. Despair. I couldn’t look away. I stepped backwards. On the monitor, the shadows of true evil appeared. Junko Enoshima. 

Izuru Kamakura. 

_ SPLASH! _

I suddenly found myself underwater. In more ways than one. I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t move. A hand reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me to the surface. The faces of all of my friends smiled at me, their warmth and support keeping me afloat. I smiled. The light of hope shone once more. Jabberwock Island, a supposed place of paradise, embracing us in this prison, our heads inside a dream. Maybe, I thought, this could be the hope I was looking for. I looked around. 

In the distance, an image of a girl flickered. 

But she wasn’t there. 


End file.
